Segredos
by dessoa
Summary: Ela achou que tinha perdido tudo que tinha. Até que alguem se sentou ao lado dela.
1. Verdades

_''eu também te amo. E eu totalmente estaria com voce se não fosse pelo Artie.''_

_''Artie?''_

_'' eu amo ele também. Eu não quero machuar ele, não seria certo, não posso terminar com ele.''_

Morena. Cabelos pretos. Rica. Popular. Tudo que uma garota quer ser na adolescência. Mas não o que Santana queria. Não depois de ter sido dispensada pelo amor da sua vida. Ela podia ter os garotos que ela quisesse (_sim ela pode, coisa que muitos dizem mas poucos conseguem_) todas as garotas que ela quisesse. mas ela só queria Brittany. Elas eram melhores amigas, desde o jardim de infancia praticamente, e aos poucos, a latina tentava lidar com a situação de que cada vez mais gostava dela. Se são melhores amigas, que mal há em se apaixonar perdidamente por Brittany?

Ao ouvir a frase ''se não fosse pelo Artie'' Santana congelou. Algo que ela aprendeu com Sue Sylvester era que tudo tinha um preço. E por ter se declarado tarde demais, Santana estava pagando por isso.

_''NÃO ME TOQUE!''_

A morena saiu correndo pelo corredor, aos prantos e com o seu coração quebrado em vários pedaços. Ela tinha ódio correndo em suas veias. O desespero que ela tinha pela escolha de Brittany era assustador. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela tinha. Ao passar pelo banheiro dos meninos, ela viu seu namorado que a pegou pelo braço.

''ME SOLTA SAM!'' a latina disse o empurrando.

''Calma Santana, o que aconteçeu?'' Sam estava assustado, não soltando do braço da latina

''NAO INTERESSA PRA VOCE!''

''CLARO QUE INTERESSA, EU SOU SEU NAMORADO!'' Sam disse a soltando de vez

''não somos mais namorados. isso continua a te interessar?''

Sam ficou assustado. Ele nunca tinha visto a Santana ficar daquele jeito. nem mesmo quando todos do glee a xingaram. então simplesmente se acalmou e antes de ir apenas olhou a latina com pena.

''Agora não interessa mais.''

''ENTÃO VAI EMBORA. AGORA!'' Santana disse gritando no meio do corredor

Santana sai da escola sem permissão dos pais, que provavelmente devem estar viajando. Ela precisava esqueçer tudo. Que ela tinha se declarado pra Brittany, que foi rejeitada, que terminou seu namoro com o quarerback da escola. Tudo isso em 20 minutos, ou menos que isso. Ela precisava esqueçer.

''Um jack duplo por favor.'' Ela disse em um bar na cidade. ela tinha RG falso então podia ir pra qualquer lugar. Sim ela assinou o tal contrato com Mr. Schuester, com a promessa que não beberia mais, mas aquilo era algo de emergencia. ela não tinha saida.

''Dois por favor. Uma garota não pode beber sozinha.''

Aquela voz era comum pra ela, apesar de não ter muito contato. Branco, cabelos cacheados, grande. Karofsky era um garoto um tanto robusto. Famoso por tacar raspadinha nos fracassados da escola, talvez não seja muito diferente fora dela.

''O que você quer karofsky?'' a latina disse com um ar de descontentamento.

''Eu vi você falando com a Brittany, e depois o que fez com o Sam'' ele disse calmamente

''E o que voce vai fazer? vai jogar raspadinha em mim. Ou melhor, seu jack duplo?''

''Eu gastar meu whisky pra tacar na sua cara? acho que não.'' Karofsky disse rindo

''então veio fazer o que aqui?''

''Eu vim beber com você.''

Santana assustou. ela não sabia como reagir. se ele iria contar pra todos o que ela tinha feito.

'' Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ninguém o que aconteçeu.''

''Como vou saber que não é mentira sua Karofsky?''

''Se voce confessar pra mim que ama Brittany, eu não vou contar pra ninguem o que aconteçeu, e te ainda conto um segredo meu pra ficarmos quites. O que voce acha?''

Santana ficou sem saída. por que também não faria muita diferença contar a ele ou não, já que ela não tinha certeza alguma que ele de fato não ia contar pra ninguém. mas ficou curiosa pra saber sobre o segredo de Karofsky.

''Sim. Eu a amo. E ela me dispensou. e daí? Ficou feliz agora?''

''Eu sabia. desde o come o que voces se pega-''

''CONTE AGORA KAROFSKY!'' Santana gritou não querendo saber se ele já sabia ou não.

'Eu gosto de meninos.''

Se a latina não tivese com seu copo numa mesa,ela concerteza deixaria cair o copo no chão.

'' é mentira.'' ela disse rindo.

'' o que?''

'' mentira. eu não sei se acredito nisso.'' Santana disse achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto.

''eu beijei Kurt no vestiário masculino. com medo que ele contasse pra alguem, eu começei a pegar no pé dele, e ele acabou saindo da escola''

o sorriso da latina desapareçeu. Ela terminou de tomar seu jack e quando pediu outro, pediu pra deixar a garrafa ali. Aquilo ia ser uma longa noite.

No outro dia ela estava na sua casa. Ainda estava com as suas roupas roupa de ontem, mas não se lembra de como chegou ali.

''Bom dia. eu fiz café pra você.'' Ele disse entrando no quarto.

''Karofsky? o que voce tá fazendo aqui?'' Santana disse assustada.

''eu te deixei em casa, e levei seu carro embora. hoje eu fui devolver e como ninguem atendeu eu entrei. vi que voce ainda dormia então fiz um café. você realmente precisa de um agora.''

''Ok, obrigada mas. Por que voce tá fazendo isso?''

''isso o que?''

''sendo legal comigo. eu nunca fui legal com você. Aliás, nem sabia que garotos faziam café'' na verdade Santana não era muito de bons amigos com Karo.

''estamos presos em verdades. se eu não for legal com voce, voce pode sair espalhando meu segredo por ai, e assim posso perder meu posto no time. E sim, eu sei fazer café.''

'' mas você contaria meu segredo.''

''você é uma ex cheerio sapatona,que largou o namorado que não tem nem amigos e família. Concerteza voce ia perder menos coisas que eu.''

Aquilo pra Santana foi um soco no estomago. Era verdade. mas não deixava de ser perigoso pra latina se todos soubessem.

''Ok. Eu vou tomar banho, me espere lá em baixo por favor.''

''Tudo Bem.''

Santana terminou seu banho e desceu pra encontrar Karofsky. ela ainda estava de ressaca, então além de suas roupas colocou culos de sol para tampar as olheiras da noite anterior. Os dois terminaram de tomar o café e foram pra escola.

''SANTANA!'' Brittany veio correndo e mesmo sabendo que a latina poderia retribuir ela a abraçou.

''Brittany, calma. O que aconteçeu? Você tá bem?''

''ontem voce sumiu, eu te procurei, voce não tava na escola, fui até a sua casa e voce não tava, fiquei com medo de ter aconteçido alguma coisa com você.''

''eu sai, e acabei esquçendo meu celular em casa. eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.'' a latina disse se desprendendo do abraço.

''Oh. Ok. por que voce está usando óculos de sol? '' Britany disse tentando se recompor da leve corrida até os braços de santana, e da frieza da morena.

''Bom, eu tenho aula agora, conversamos depois ok?'' Santana desconversou e ignorou a pergunta da loira.

''Ok.'' Brittany disse cabisbaixa indo embora.

as aulas do primeiro periodo foram tediantes. sem Brittany pra conversar, santana ficava sozinha e sem nada pra passar o tempo as aulas pareciam nunca acabar.

A latina pegou sua comida e foi se sentar numa mesa vazia no refeitório. Para alguem como Santana, aquilo era algo totalmente inaceitavel. Se ainda se importasse com isso.

''San...posso me sentar?'' Brittany disse sorrindo perto da mesa.

''BRITTANY!'' Arite gritou sentado do outro lado do refeitório um tanto cheio.

Santana olhou para Brittany que estava séria e pela sua cara mais comum, confusa. Ela novamente tinha que escolher entre Santana e Artie.

''Vai Brittany. pode ir. e Não. Não vou ficar mais triste por causa disso.'' Santana disse terminando de beber seu suco.

A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou para seu namorado e foi até a mesa, que estavam quase todos do glee club.

Minutos depois, sem perguntar ele se sentou ao lado dela.

''O que voce quer Karofsky?'' Santana achava aquilo um tanto estranho.

''Por que toda vez que a gente conversa, voce acha que eu quero algo de você?''

''Por que eu tenho certeza tem um preço.''

''Não sei se o que eu tenho pra te falar tem...mas eu tenho um plano.''


	2. Planos e Surpresas

** Autor's Note:Olá Galerinha do mal! Mais um capitulo pra vocês. \samba  
><strong>

* * *

><p>O plano era fácil.<p>

O baile estava perto e provavelmente a ultima chançe que eu tenho pra fazer Brittany ver que eu sou a garota da sua vida, era tentar levá-la ao baile. Karofsky tinha arrumado uma garota para Artie, chamada Andrea McEntire. Normalmente chamada de Andie. Loira, olhos azuis, óculos e nerd. Era TUDO que Artie procurava. Ela era a Brittany dos seus sonhos. Santana e Karofsky fariam ela entrar pra todas as salas que ele e Brittany não compartilhavam. Era fácil, os dois iriam sentar juntos, conversar juntos, e assim, faria Brittany ficar furiosa com Artie. Santana cantaria uma canção para Brittany no glee club.Não nescessariamente romantica, mas suficiente para dançar as duas juntas. Claro que Brittany não iria recusar uma musica da Santana para ela, ia ser fácil. Depois a latina convidaria Britt para um encontro e jantar, e quando Brittany tentasse beijá-la ela iria dizer que ''não posso meu bem, você está namorando'' e claro, lembraria do seu namorado idiota que a trocou por uma nerd. e concerteza largaria do Artie.

''Quanto tempo temos até o baile?''

''Um mês.''

''Oh. Você é ótimo com datas. vem me ajudar justo um mês antes do baile. legal.

''Sempre tento ser o melhor possível''

Santana o olha tentando arrumar paciência de algum lugar. ''tá, se não der certo.''

''vai dar certo. A única pessoa que pode estragar tudo é você.''

''Isso. Joga a culpa de algo que nem aconteçeu ainda em cima de mim. você está se saindo muito bem!''

'' Pare com pessimismo Santana. Vai dar certo.''

''OK. Ok.'' Santana respira, pensa e aceita a idéia.

''O que você quer em troca?''

''Ainda não pensei no que pedir. Mas pode deixar, que você vai saber, no momento certo. Primeiro apenas consiga fazer com que Kurt volte a escola.''

Kurt. Era a mesma coisa que pedir pra alguem se jogar em um prédio. Praticamente imposível de olhou pra Brittany, que conversava com seu namorado e ria pra ele. Brittany percebeu e deu um ''Oi'' baixinho para a latina que imaginou quando a loira sussurrava em seu ouvido depois dos seus amassos diários. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo possível.

_'eu só posso estar muito maluca, ou muito apaixonada pra aceitar isso'_ Santana pensou.

''Ok. Eu aceito. Mas com uma condição''

Karofsky olhou e deu um sorriso ''Não vou fazer sexo com você Santana.''

Se a latina tivesse uma arma, ela o mataria naquele momento.

''Você vai começar a agir com o seu plano primeiro. Se der um coisinha errado Karofsky. Se a Brittany descobrir e não falar mais comigo. Acabou. ACABOU!''

''VAI DAR CERTO PORRA! Para de gorar.'' Karofsky disse quase gritando. Santana o segurou. ''Ok, eu sigo com o plano primeiro. Agora pense no que voce vai fazer. você tem até o dia do baile.''

Um mês. 30 dias. A vida de Santana agora se resumia a 30 dias. Pra conquistar seu amor pela Brittany, pra cumprir parte do acordo com Karofsky.

##########

''Artie! Preciso muito falar com voc-''

''Não posso Britt. Tenho aula agora e eu e Andie temos que fazer os exercicios depois da aula, na biblioteca''

''São coisas de matemática?''

''Sim Britt. E o professor nos prometeu ótimas notas se conseguirmos fazer tudo certinho''

''Oh...Ok então. Te vejo mais tarde?''

''Sim sim...A não, eu esqueci!''

''O que Artie? é o seu pente de novo, eu acho que está no meu armário, só um minutinh-'''

''Não Britt, minha mae me pediu pra sair com ela, provavelmente vou ficar até a noite fazendo compras e arrumando um armário que temos lá em casa''

''Tudo bem então, até amanha''

''Até amanha Britt.''

Brittany deu um selinho em seu namorado e foi para o a sala de aula. Quando viu Brittany entrando em sua sala, Santana assustou

''Brittany o que você tá fazendo aqui?''

''Eu tenho aula aqui San''

Santana riu. ela tava sentindo saudades de quando Brittany se perdia nos corredores e ela sempre acabava ajudando. na maioria das vezes sempre acabava com sexo dentro da sala do zelador.

''Vamos B. vou te levar na sua sala.''

''Ok. Brigada San''

''Não precisa agradeçer Britt. Eu estava até com saudades sabia?''

''sério?'' Brittany sorriu. A loira andou sozinha pela escola o dia inteiro com seu namorado a ignorando e seus amigos sem tempo para conversar sobre patos. Ela se sentiu triste em não se lembrar de Santana, mesmo quando a latina ainda lembrava de como ela ficava perdida com suas aulas.

''Quer ir lá pra casa hoje?'' Brittany perguntou pra latina que estava distraida

''Oi...an...o que?''

''Lá em casa...quer ir pra lá hoje? Meus pais não vão estar em casa, talvez voce queira assistir algum filme fazer alg-''

''Claro B. Eu adoraria'' Santana disse como se tivesse ganhado um milhão de dólares.

_'todo mundo hoje me cortando. eu acho que Eu deveria falar menos'_ Brittany pensou confusa

''Bom, você volta comigo depois da escola'' Brittany disse rapidinho

''OK B. te vejo depois das aulas.''

Depois da escola, Brittany e Santana se encontraram no estacionamento da escola. Ao chegar a casa de Brittany, Santana sentiu um frio na barriga. Era a primeira vez que a latina voltava ali depois de ter confessado seu amor por Brittany.A latina quase caiu quando desceu do carro. Aquilo era muita coisa para Santana.

''Tudo bem San?''

''Sim B. Eu estou bem''

''Até parece que faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui.'' Brittany disse pegando na mão de Santana e a levando até na porta.

O mesmo cheiro, o mesmos móveis, a mesma cama. Aquilo fazia a latina arrepiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que gostem =]<strong>

**Bjs ;** e Comentem! \o/  
><strong>


	3. Jogo de Sentimentos

''Vamos, eu vou tomar um banho'' Brittany disse puxando Santana escada acima até seu quarto.

Assim que entrou Brittany tirou imediatamente sua roupa e entrou no chuveiro.

''San... Você vai dormir aqui né?''

''Se você quiser... Tudo bem''

''É claro que eu quero... Vem tomar banho comigo''

''Britt... Eu acho que é melhor não. '' Santana pensou se aceitasse, poderia não aguentar ver Brittany tomando banho ao seu lado

''Mas San... Eu não to conseguindo lavar minhas costas... Venha me ajudar''

''Ok'' Santana disse sorrindo, Brittany sempre dava essas desculpas, mas a loira gostava da companhia dela no banho.

Santana foi e perdeu o ar quando viu Brittany nua, molhada, no chuveiro. Era algo que fazia meses que ela sonhava em ver de novo. Todo o plano de Karofsky foi esquecido quando Brittany a puxou pela mão. As duas tomaram banho sempre com Santana olhando pra baixo.

Depois de vários filmes e brincadeiras, janta e conversas sobre o glee e dança, Brittany levantou do colchão no chão que ela preparou para dormir. A cama de Britt tinha cheiro de doce, o que fazia Santana sorrir. Mas sem perceber começou a chorar, com a idéia de que tudo aquilo era falso. Que amanha ela voltaria pros braços do Artie e esqueceria daquela se deitou ao lado da latina, colocando seu braço em volta de sua cintura

''Por que você tá me ignorando na escola?'' Brittany sussurrou no seu ouvido

''eu não te ignoro Britt. É que depois de tudo que aconteceu no corredor naquele dia, eu precisava respirar, eu precisava de um tempo pra mim''

''Oh... Ok. ''

As duas ficaram em silencio, até que Brittany quebrou o silencio

'' Acabou?''

''O que Britt?'' Santana disse sem entender

''O tempo. você falou que precisava de um tempo, mas você ficou muito tempo longe de mim. Você não precisa mais de tempo pra você?''

''acho que acabou Britt. ''

''Eu senti muito sua falta San. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. ''

''Por favor, Britt. Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. '' Santana disse cortando a loira

Brittany puxou a latina mais perto de seu corpo e começou a beijar o pescoço arrepiado da latina

''Britt, o que você tá fazendo?''

''Eu senti muito sua falta San. E Artie nã-'

''Por favor, não fale o nome dele'' Santana disse se virando para ver Brittany com os olhos lacrimejados

''A gente quase não se vê mais San. Eu estou confusa. Eu acho que ele não gosta mais de mim''

''Ele te ama Britt. Mas não como eu te amo. '' Ela não podia simplesmente pedir para Brittany largar do quatro olhos. Ela tinha que ter cautela. Artie concerteza sabia que ele teria que lutar pela Brittany contra Santana.

Brittany parou de acariciar a cintura de Santana. Suas mãos foram até o rosto da latina que tremia. Santana fechou seus olhos e sentiu o fôlego quente e a respiração pesada de Brittany chegando mais perto de sua boca.

''Eu também te amo Santana'' Brittany disse a centímetros de Santana, que logo depois a beijou.

O beijo ficou mais profundo e Brittany passava sua mão por dentro do pijama de Santana, acariciando seus seios. Santana soltou um gemido que fez Brittany sorrir. Brittany interrompeu o beijo e desceu até sua barriga levantando seu pijama para beijar ali. Santana não sabia o que fazia. Se ela continuasse, podia não conseguir seguir com o plano de ter Brittany só para ela, e viver assim. Noites na casa do amor da sua vida, fazendo sexo escondido do namorado. Ela viveria uma vida de amante de Brittany. Ou poderia parar ali e tentaria ter Brittany completamente, seguindo o plano que Karofsky planejou.

''Britt?''

''Hmm...'' Brittany disse ainda beijando sua barriga

''Acho melhor a gente não fazer isso. Se...ele ficar sabendo...não é legal''

Brittany parou, ''É verdade. Obrigada San. Você é uma ótima amiga.''

''Sou a melhor amiga de todas.''

Santana puxou Brittany e lhe deu um selinho e um leve beijo em seu pescoço

''Durma comigo, aqui fica frio sem você.''

Brittany sorriu e deitou de por trás de Santana, a abraçando. a latina amava quando ela fazia isso, e vai amar ainda mais quando ela não precisar ir embora pela manhã, por que vai ser namorada de Brittany. As duas dormiram assim até amanheçer. Santana acordou primeiro. ela sabia que daqui algumas horas Brittany ia acordar então decidiu ir para casa.

''Eu não vou desistir de você Britt. Você vai ser minha.'' a latina disse sussurrando lentamente em seu ouvido antes de se levantar para ir embora da casa de Brittany.

#############

''Bom dia mãe!'' Brittany disse descendo as escadas de casa indo tomar café

''Bom dia Britt...que bom humor é esse?'' Ms. Pierce disse com sorriso.

''Não sei...tive um sonho bom..não me lembro como foi mas, provavelmente deve ter sido sobre unicórnios e -''

''Brittany...BRITTANY!'' Mr. Pierce gritou da sala

Brittany saiu correndo, para ver o que tinha aconteçido. Quando chegou, viu um cara descarregando vários bouquets de flores sendo colocadas na sala e em seu quarto. quando terminou de colocar as flores o rapaz entregou um blihete:

_''Desculpa por não ter lhe dado tanta atenção ultimamente. Eu te amo. Beijos Artie''_

Brittany deixou as lagrimas cairem. Ninguem nunca tinha feito nada tão lindo por ela. Ao chegar na escola, Brittany passou pela Santana correndo e se sentou no colo de Arite lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

''Eu amei Artie. E por sinal. Eu também te amo.''

Artie olhou para Santana que não conseguia ver por causa dos ólhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas ela viu o sorriso quase maléfico de Artie enquanto abraçava Brittany.

''Ele ficou sabendo que você ia dormir na casa de Brittany quando ele viu você entrando no carro dela. Ele está fazendo o jogo dele Santana. Você precisa fazer o seu.''

''Por que toda vez você chega de fininho? Eu não quero falar com ninguem.'' Santana disse para Karofsky que estava do lado dela

''Ela tá vindo, esconda essas lágrimas...depois conversamos'' Karofsky disse antes de ir embora pelo corredor.

''Santana! SANTANA? PRECISO TE CONTAR...'' Quando viu os olhos da Santana cheios de lágrimas seu sorriso desapareçeu ''por que você está chorando? Aconteçeu alguma coisa?''

''Não Britt.. tá tudo bem...o que aconteçeu? você passou correndo mal vi você entrar'' Santana disse tentando tirar as lágrimas que caiam involuntariamente.

''Artie comprou várias flores e enfeitou minha sala com elas. Você tinha razão San. Ele me ama!''

''Viu? eu te falei Britt, ele te pediu desculpas?'' Santana disse forçando um sorriso.

''Sim San, Ele é muito fofo.'' Brittany disse dando leves pulinhos de alegria.

''Britt, vamos?'' Artie disse chegando pegando na mão da namorada.

''Claro Artie...Bom San...preciso ir.''

Santana olhou séria para Artie que lhe deu um sorriso de vitória.

''Oi Artie.''

''Santana. Como vai?''

''Bom Britt, até mais'' Santana disse ignorando Artie e indo embora

''Até mais San'' Brittany disse lhe dando um beijo em sua bochecha e voltou para levar seu namorado até sua sala

Para Santana agora era como um jogo de xadrez. você tinha que pensar exatamente qual era a próxima jogada que ia fazer pensando em todas as probabilidades de jogadas do seu adversário. Ela pensou acho que pensou em todas. Mas a jogada das flores e todo o romantismo pela manhã era algo que não esperava. Ela tinha perdido aquela rodada. Enquanto o tempo corria Santana pensava o que ia fazer e enquanto pensava ela tinha que trazer mais alguem para essa partida. Ela precisava de Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem o atraso gente! tive em semana de provas e acabei me enrrolando aqui \kkk mais um cap pra vocês. Prometo não atrasar mais.<strong>


	4. Kurt e Canções

Desculpem a demora gente. facul é fods. mais um capitulo pra vocês. beijos e queijos. e comentem *-*

* * *

><p>Santana saiu mais cedo da escola, e foi para Dalton High, esperar Kurt. Depois de 1 hora de espera, ela viu um garoto super vestido, com seu terno preto com bordas vermelhas, com cabelo de lado.<p>

'HEY KURT!'Santana disse indo em direção a ele 'A gente precisa conversar'

'Olha Santana, se for pra você encher o meu saco ou falar alguma coisa sobre minha sexualid-'

'é exatamente sobre isso que eu vim falar com você...bem..não sobre isso isso...mas...você quer sair pra comer no Breadstix hoje?'

'Acho que é melhor não.' Kurt disse se desviando de Santana

'Por favor Kurt...eu preciso muito de você' Santana disse com uma leve voz de desespero

Kurt se virou e viu Santana quase suplicando para que ele a ouvisse

'Ok. Mas qualquer coisa, eu vou embora!'

'Ok...Eu passo pra te pegar as oito?'

'Pode ser.'

'Então até logo' Santana disse para o Kurt, que se virou e foi embora.

Tudo que Santana tinha que fazer era esperar. Mas para ela, o tempo não passava. Como ela faria Kurt voltar e porque Karofsky queria tanto que ele voltasse? Kurt estava namorando o Blaine, e faria de tudo pra não largar dele. Bom, pelo menos ela fez a parte dela do acordo. Ou só uma parte.

Santana se arrumou e foi para o restaurante. Ela se mantinha segura e quando chegou segurou uma mesa para quatro, já que Kurt viria com Blaine.

'Deseja alguma coisa?' A garçonete disse para Santana

'Uma dose da coisa mais forte que você tem.'

Santana praticamente morava no Breadstix, e mesmo a mulher não simpatizando com a latina trouxe uma dose de Jack sem gelo.

Quando ela virou o copo na boca Kurt chegou e como previa Blaine estava com ele.

Ela virou tudo no copo, esperou a bebida descer e acenou para que eles fossem até ali.

'Pensei que você não viria Kurt.'

'Ele não queria, mas disse que viria com ele e ele aceitou.' Blaine disse se sentando

'Que bom..vocês vão pedir alguma coisa?'

'Por enquanto nada Santana, eu quero saber o que você quer' Kurt disse cortando a latina

Santana respirou, e contou a história fazendo Blaine e Kurt ficarem boquiabertos.

'EU SABIA... EU SABIA... Depois daquela festa, sabia que não era do Sam que você tava falando quando ele e Britt se beijaram'

'Então...Karofsky é mesmo gay.' Blaine disse impressionado

'Ele me buscou no bar no dia que Brittany me dispensou. E me fez o plano para que ficasse com Brittany. Mas a troca era essa, que Kurt voltasse à escola. '

'Eu não sei não... '

'Kurt... Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar. Mas eu realmente preciso de você. Se você me contasse que eu iria estar aqui, assumindo ser gay pra você e que Karofsky é gay e que eu amo a Brittany, eu iria rir da sua cara e com certeza ia te jogar raspadinha. Mas tudo isso mudou, e quando estou aqui falando com você Artie fica mais perto dela, e isso é algo que eu não suporto. Simplesmente não suporto. '

Kurt olhou impressionado, Blaine estava sério e Santana limpava uma leve lágrima que caiu do seu rosto. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo, para ninguém, nem para Karofsky seu novo melhor amigo.

'Bom... Se o problema é tão grave assim então... ' Kurt respira fundo e termina 'amanha volto pro Mckinley. Que comece o plano!''

Santana respira aliviada.

Quando a latina acordou, faltava uma semana pro baile. Santana foi para a escola com uma preocupação a menos. Todos estavam comemorando a volta de Kurt. O primeiro período da escola passou rápido e no segundo tinha ensaios para o Glee

'Mr. Schue, por favor... '

'Claro Santana. '

'Eu queria dizer que essa canção é pra Brittany' Santana disse tudo em um único fôlego

A música começou e Santana deixou o nervosismo ir embora quando começou a cantar

_Hold me closer one more time,  
>Say that you love me in your last goodbye,<br>Please forgive me for my sins,  
>Yes, I swam dirty waters,<br>But you pushed me in,  
>I've seen your face under every sky,<br>Over every border and on every line,  
>You know my heart more than I do,<br>We were the greatest, me and you,_

_But we had time against us,  
>And miles between us,<br>The heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
>And I see my future in you<em>,

Santana sorriu que fez Brittany ficar vermelha.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll do everything different,  
>I'll be better to you,<br>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll be somebody different,  
>I'll be better to you,<em>

Santana começou a andar em volta da cadeira de Brittany e

_Let me stay here for just one more night,  
>Build your world around me,<br>And pull me to the light,  
>So I can tell you that I was wrong,<br>I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,_

But we had time against us,  
>And miles between us,<br>The heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
>And I see my future in you,<p>

Time against us,  
>Miles between us,<br>Heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>Time against us,  
>Miles between us,<br>Heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>I know I left you speechless,  
>I'll be waiting,<p>

Santana sorriu e puxou a loira pra dançar com com ela foi Mr. Schue e quase todo Glee club. Artie ficou. Era como se fosse uma facada no peito_._

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll do everything different,  
>I'll be better to you,<br>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll be somebody different,  
>I'll be better to you.<em>

'Eu amei San. ' Brittany disse entre o abraço das duas.

Brittany voltou a se sentar ao lado de Artie que estava sério. Depois do Glee ele foi até o armário de Santana esperar por ela.

'Santana. Precisamos conversar'

'O que você quer?' Santana disse como se não fosse algo importante.

'Eu quero que você se afaste da Brittany.' Artie disse como se fosse uma ordem.

Santana riu. E bem alto. Quase como se tivesse visto Rachel Berry caindo da escada e perdesse um dente. Artie pedindo pra ela se afastar de Brittany? Era palhaçada

'OK...ok...ai você acordou né?' Santana disse limpando as lágrimas da risada.

'Eu to falando sério. Eu amo ela, você quer ela apenas pra sexo'

Santana naquele momento teve a leve idéia de jogá-lo escada abaixo. Mas respirou e esperou o ódio passar

'Eu não vou me afastar dela, e nem desistir de conquistá-la. Não importa o que você diga, ou faça' Santana disse como um ultimato.

'Então a gente vai ter uma briga séria.'

'Pode vir com tudo que você tem Artie.' Santana disse antes de ir embora.

'Pode deixar, eu vou.'

* * *

><p>A musica é I'll Be Waiting, da Adele. Caso alguem queira saber =]<p> 


	5. Quinta Feira

Era quinta feira. O telefone de Santana tocou fazendo a acordar. Era 7:00. Ela viu no visor e logo atendeu

'TODA VEZ KAROFSKY! TÁ LOCO DE ME ACORDAR EM PLENA 7 DA MATINA?'

'você vai pra escola né?'

'Vou.'

'Então a gente conversa lá. Bom...é isso.'

'OK. Até mais'

'até.'

Santana ficou sem sono depois da ligação. O que será que Karofsky quer? Kurt tinha voltado pra escola. Será que ele quer mais algum favor? Esse jogo está ficando muito sério. E Santana sabia o que podia acontecer. Artie podia fazer a cabeça de Brittany e ela podia perder sua chance. Ela tomou banho se arrumou e foi pra escola.

Antes de sair do carro. Ela viu seu celular tocar mais uma vez.

'Acabei de chegar Karofsky.'

'Não entre na escola.'

'O que?'

'Não entre na escola.'

'Porque?'

'Preciso conversar com você. Me encontre a dois quarteirões, na cafeteria da esquina.' Karofsky disse desligando

'Cara. Que garoto louco.' Santana disse pra si mesma

Chegando na cafeteria Estava Karofsky esperando na porta

'Pensei que não viria'

'Eu estou perdendo aula, se meus pais soub-'

'Eles não vão saber.'

'Ok, vamos entrar.'

Os dois entraram e logo depois fizeram seus estava morta de curiosidade

'Então, o que você quer?'

'Eu quero saber, se você quer continuar o plano'

'Claro que quero, eu entrei e não saio mais.' Santana disse convicta

'Então vamos ter que trabalhar mais.'

'Porque?'

'Andie McEntire, mudou de escola.'

'O QUE?'

'Tava dando tudo certo. Até que a menina teve que se mudar pro Canadá. Ontem, quando você não estava, Andie falou pro rodinhas que ela ia se mudar, e ele ficou triste. E ai'

'Por isso então que Brittany dormiu na casa do Artie'

'É.'

'e eles,'

'não me fala. Não quero vomitar no meu café. Não por causa da Brittany é claro, mas..'

'EU ENTENDI!'

Santana riu. Mas logo depois ficou séria. 'e agora?'

'Eles estão mais unidos ainda'

'Eu sei. Mas eu fiz um acordo com você. Não podemos romper. Nós compartilhamos um segredo.'

'Eu sei. Mais do que você.'

'Bom. A chame pra sair hoje. Vão escolher a roupa do baile.'

'Ok...e você e Kurt?'

'Eu não quero o Kurt pra mim.'

'Mas porque? Você falou...'

'Meu pai, mandou eu dar um jeito de fazer ele voltar pra escola. Eu não lido tão bem com a minha situação quanto você.'

'Eu não lido também.'

'Mas lida melhor que eu.'

'Ok. E depois?'

'Vou falar com Kurt. Ele e Blaine vão ajudar.'

Santana e Karofsky foram pra escola e não se encontraram mais. Santana se encontrou com

Brittany na hora do recreio.

Hey Britt!' Santana chamou Brittany que conversava com Rachel no corredor. Brittany veio sorrindo

'Oi San...como você tá?'

'To bem... então eu queria sab-'

'Oi Santana? Como tá?'Artie chegou ficando logo ao lado de sua namorada

'Oi. Bom Britt, queria saber se você quer ir escolher o vestido de formatura comigo?' Santana disse sem olhar pro garoto que a metralhava com os olhos.

'Ela não pode. A gente vai sair hoje. ' Artie disse antes mesmo de Brittany responder

Santana ficou indignada. 'Não é você que decide. '

'Ela é a minha namorada. Acho que eu posso.'

'Gente. Por favor.' Brittany disse tentando acalmar o ânimo dos dois.

'San...é que.'

'Ok Britt. Tudo bem. Pode ir com ele.' Santana disse tentando encontrar forças pra não chorar, ou jogar Artie escada abaixo. De novo. Logo depois se virou e foi embora. Brittany não conseguiu tentar responder.

'Isso Britt. Essa menina faz mal a você.'

'O que? Ela é minha amiga desde quando eu entrei na escola. Você não pode decidir por mim o que eu quero fazer ou não.' Brittany disse quando se sentou ao lado de Artie pra ir pra casa

'Ok. Desculpa. Vamos, depois do Shopping a gente pode ir pra casa, dar uns amassos. O que você acha?' Artie disse baixinho no ouvido de Brittany

'Ok' Brittany disse sorrindo

Santana depois da escola ligou para Karofsky.

'Ei, peão de boiadeiro. O que tá fazendo?'

'Eu estou indo chegando em casa.'

'Vai pro shopping. Eu te encontro lá.'

Um tempo depois, Santana encontrou Karofsky no shopping.

'O que você quer?'

'Artie. Cada dia que passa, ele joga mais baixo.'

'O que aconteceu?'

'Ele quase obrigou a Brittany não sair comigo.'

'E você deixou?

'Eu falei que não era ele que decidia, mas ai ela meio que falou que ia sair com ele mesmo'

'Provavelmente já tinham combinado antes.'

'Mas não importa'

'Santana, a Brittany não é idiota ou estúpida. Ela sabe que você tá tentando reconquistar ela. Mas ela está realmente em duvida com quem ficar. Você não pode desistir agora.'

'Eu sei disso. Mas até quando vou ter que batalhar com o rodinhas pra eu ficar com a minha Brittany?'

'Acho que até o baile.'

'VOCÊ ACHA? Antes você tinha certeza!'

'É mais a garota que a gente tinha arrumado, saiu da jogada, então estou pensando em fazer outra coisa.'

'O que?'

'Eu ia falar com o Kurt na saída, mas você me ligou.'

'Então vai falar com ele, e depois você me fala.'

'Mas o que você queria comigo aqui? No shopping?'

'Ajudar a escolher um vestido pro baile. Mas agora, vai falar com Kurt.'

'E você vai fazer isso sozinha?'

'Existe atendente pra que? AGORA VAZA!'

Karofsky riu e foi embora.

Santana estava no seu quinto vestido.

'Não sei...será que esse tá bom?'

'Acho que tá lindo' A atendente disse.

'Voce falou isso dos outros quatro vestidos

'é que todos os vestidos ficaram bons'

'Acho que o segundo vestido ficou melhor.'

'Não era pra você falar com Kurt?'

'Eu liguei pra ele, a gente vai se encontrar amanha, ele está com Blaine.'

'Oh. E desde quando você está aqui?'

'Eu acabei de chegar.'

'Então como você sabe que o segundo vestido ficou bom?'

'Não sei. Mas acho que qualquer vestido ficaria bom em você. Como ficou um em cima do outro, e o do segundo de baixo pra cima é vermelho, então achei que ficou mais bonito que esse.'

'Mas como- ' Santana ficou confusa então deixou pra lá

'Bom, vou colocar ele de novo'

O vestido era um givenchy azul, com um ombro com um certo babado, que vinha até o joelho.

'Você tá sexy, e ainda assim elegante.'

Santana riu 'Você tá sabendo muito de vestidos.'

'Eu sei de mais coisas do que você imagina.' Ele disse chegando mais perto.

'Bom. Então é esse que eu vou levar.'

'Ok. Então vamos.'

Santana e Karofsky saíram da loja rindo quando Ela viu Brittany e Artie.

'BRITT!' Santana disse

'Oi Santana.' Brittany disse séria

'Oi...como voc- ei por que você tá séria? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Não não aconteceu nada. Eu preciso ir, Artie está me esperando.'

'Mas espera ai'

Brittany foi embora sem responder pra a amiga.

'O que aconteçeu?' Santana disse para Karofsky

'Eu não sei. Vocês brigaram?'

'Eu briguei com Artie , não com Ela' Santana disse chegando no carro

'Bom, tente dormir sem surtar. Amanha a gente conversa.'

'OK. E não vou surtar.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** é isso ai gente, mais um cap pra vocês. essa coisa linda chamada andou comendo as letras acentuadas. Eu estou arrumando aos poucos e atualizando. espero que não tenham se esquecido. =]

beijos e queijos ;** e comentem.


	6. Jogos

**A/N: Eu achei um capitulo da fic que eu tinha perdido. KKKKKK meu pc tem vida própria então...acabou brincando de esconder =] espero que não tenha atrapalhado tanto na leitura. desculpa ai ;***

* * *

><p>Faltava um dia pro baile. Santana acordou sem que seu despertador a acordasse. Era 7:00 da manha.<p>

'AI QUE DROGA!' Santana gritou com ela mesma.

Santana entrou na escola e esperou Brittany em seu armário

'O que você quer?' Brittany disse fria

'Queria te perguntar uma coisa.'

'O que?'

'O que eu fiz de errado?'

'Nada.'

'Nada? Então, por que você tá me tratando mal?'

'Eu não estou te tratando mal Santana.'

'Não? Você não tá nem respondendo as minhas perguntas'

'Eu respondi sua pergunta. Você me perguntou se você tinha feito alguma coisa e eu disse que você não fez nada.'

'Mas porque você está com essa cara?'

'Essa é a única cara que eu tenho.'

Quando Brittany estava nervosa com Santana era muito claro em seu semblante. Mesmo ela negando. Começando pelas respostas curtas

'Eu te conheço Brittany. E no shopping você mal fal-'

'Eu preciso ir Santana. Até mais.'

Santana ficou boquiaberta. Ela colocou suas coisas em seu armário e foi pra aula.

Na hora do intervalo, ela recebeu uma mensagem de Karofsky.

'Me encontre no auditório. NÃO ATRASE! – K'

'Ai deus, é agora que ele me estupra.' Santana pensou

Chegando estava Kurt Blaine e Karofsky.

'A turma da viadagem. O que vamos fazer? Cadê as drags?'

'Engraçadinha você Satan.' Kurt disse

'Satan? Ok.' Santana disse rindo. 'Ok...o que vocês querem?'

'A gente quer que você saiba que não vai adiantar você ficar nervosa.' Kurt começou

'E não vai adiantar jogá-lo escada abaixo'

'É o Artie né?' Santana fechou suas mãos em punhos. ' O que ele fez? Eu vou'

'Calma Santana. Você tá ficando nervosa antes mesmo de saber'

'ENTÃO CONTA NÉ? CHEGA DE RODEIOS, E FALEM LOGO!'

'O Artie,'Kurt começou

'Ele pediu a Brittany em namoro sério. ' Blaine continuou

' Quase um noivado. Com anel e tudo.' Karofsky terminou

Santana ficou branca. Se isso é possível. Ela não queria mais jogar o Artie escada abaixo, ela queria pegar e matar ele. Com um tiro na cabeça. Melhor, quebrando todos seus membros. Ela riu. E Kurt viu que aquilo ia ser pior que ele pensava

'YO VOY A MATAR ESSE HIJO DE PUTA!' Santana gritou

'Calma Santana Calma.'

'NÃO VOU TER CALMA!' Santana gritou

'Ela não aceitou.'

'O que?'

'Ela não aceitou o pedido. Disse que ia pensar.'

Santana respirou. E pensou que ela tinha parado de respirar desde a última notícia.

'Mas talvez ela aceite. Então você tem que fazer alguma coisa. '

'Ok. Eu sei o que eu vou fazer. '

'Você vai cantar pra Brittany no baile. '

' Eu ia falar, ir à casa dela e falar pra ela que eu a amo.' Santana respondeu.

'Isso ela já sabe. Ela não aceitou por que espera que você faça algo,' Blaine disse

'Como assim?'

'Pra ela isso é um jogo. Pelo amor dela. Ela sabe que o Artie tá ganhando mas ainda assim quer ver a sua jogada. Por isso ela não aceitou.'Karofsky completou

'OK. Mas que musica?'

'Você escolhe. Eu posso ficar na bateria e Blaine pode ajudar com os vocais.' Karofsky disse

'Posso falar com o Puck para ficar na guitarra.'Kurt disse

Santana sorriu. Ela nunca viu ninguém se importar com ela, que não fosse a Brittany ou seus pais.

'Valeu gente. Obrigada por tudo'

'Vai dar certo.' Kurt disse batendo na mão de Blaine.

Ao voltar pra escola, Brittany encontrou com Santana no corredor.

'Hey San. Olha!' Brittany disse mostrando o anel. A latina engoliu seco

'Que lindo Britt. Onde você conseguiu?' Santana disse fingindo que não sabia do pedido

'Artie me deu. Ele quer que eu namore com ele sério. '

'e você aceitou?'

'Ainda não, eu não sei se eu quero namorar com ele sério. Eu sei que namoro é sério então não sei o que é namoro sério. '

'Quer dizer que você pode casar com ele depois. ' Santana sentia o sabor amargo daquelas palavras na boca do estomago.

Brittany sorriu 'E ai a gente teria filhos robôs. '

'Isso.' Santana dizia com força cada palavra

'Bom San, eu tenho que ir. '

'Ok. Vai lá Britt. '

'Até o baile' Brittany disse sorrindo

'Até o baile'

À noite Santana ouve sua mãe gritar em casa

'SANTANA É PRA VOCÊ!'

'JÁ VOU!'

Santana desceu correndo pensando que fosse Brittany. Mas quando viu era Artie.

'O que você quer?'

'A gente pode conversar lá fora?'

Santana e Artie foram até o portão baixo da casa de Santana, em frente ao carro de Artie.

'Tem alguém ai dentro?' Santana disse olhando o carro

'Não, meu pai foi até a esquina comprar uns chicletes. '

'O que você quer?' Santana disse revirando os olhos.

'Eu quero que você se afaste de Brittany. Você perdeu. Eu ganhei. '

'Você o que? E desde quando o amor da Brittany é um jogo?'

'Desde que você o chamou assim. '

'o que? Artie você precisa se tratar sério. Tá cada vez pior. '

'Eu não estou ficando louco Santana. Eu sei o que você tá fazendo. Você tá saindo com Karofsky e não quer que Brittany seja feliz'

'O que... Karo... o que você acha que eu sou?'

'Uma vadia. Mas isso não é problema meu. '

Era agora, que Santana ia matar aquele garoto.

'O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE PEN-'

'Não quero saber. Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou me casar com a Brittany e vamos ter filhos, ela ainda não aceitou o compromisso sério por sua causa, mas ela vai aceitar.E você...bom você eu não sei. Apenas fique longe dela'

Santana virou as costas e foi embora. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão pequena em toda a sua vida

'Mija, o que aconteceu?' A mãe de Santana disse quando viu sua filha saindo correndo

'E- eu...' Santana mal conseguia falar.

'É a Brittany não é?' Sua mãe perguntou. A latina concordou com a cabeça

'Olha, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo né?'

'Você nem sonha o que acontece comigo madre.' Santana disse

'Claro que eu sei. Você é a minha filha e eu sei o que acontece com você'

'Então me diga.'

'Você ama a Brittany. Acho que você se declarou pra ela, por que você dormiu na casa dela, e voltou pra casa com uma felicidade que não via fazia tempo. Nos últimos dias não consegue dormir direito porque ela namora esse menino que veio aqui. O menino grande que você sempre xinga quando aparece pra falar com você tá te ajudando, por que ouvi você falando com ele, você não é uma menina que conversa baixo. Isso é do nosso sangue.'

Santana ficou paralisada. Ela não sabia que fazer. Se chorava por causa que o Artie disse pra ela, ou ria das coisas que sua mãe acabou de lhe contar

'Mas, você fica fora de casa durante semanas'

'Não é por isso que eu deixei de ser sua mãe. Ou fiquei surda.'

Santana riu. Além de conversar alto, os Lopez são uma família que ótimos ouvidos para conversas alheias.

'Ok. Mas, então você sabe que..'

'Sei. E não espere que eu concorde com isso. Estou lidando com o fato que eu não vou ter um genro. Mas espero muito que minha nora seja Brittany.' Sua mãe disse sorrindo.

'_Ok. Agora eu preciso de um whisky'_ Santana pensou

' E o que meu pai irá falar disso tudo?'

'Ele não sabe. Mas pode deixar que eu vou falar pra ele. Primeiro resolva esse problema. Eu não quero ver minha filha chorando pelos cantos. Por causa desse menino que veio aqui. Eu presumo que você tenha um plano'

'Sim. Eu tenho.'

'Então coloque-o em prática'

'Ok mãe.' Santana disse dando um beijo em sua mãe.

'Daqui a pouco desca, o jantar está quase pronto'

'Ok.'


	7. O Baile

**N/A: Desculpa pelo atraso gente! estou amando os comentários. Bom aproveitem o Cap novo ;*** **e continuem comentando \o**

* * *

><p>'Gente esse horário me persegue!' Santana disse olhando no relógio. Era 7:00.<p>

Ela levantou, tomou café. Como não tinha nada para fazer, ficou assistindo TV, e pensando o que iria dizer para Brittany.

'É. É hoje. ' Santana disse pra si mesma olhando pro espelho.

Santana teve uma tarde entediante até na hora do ensaio a tarde com os meninos para a música. Ao chegar ao auditório, Santana viu Puck chegando, e logo o chamou.

'Puckerman! Pensei que não veria você'

'Kurt disse que se não viesse, ia me delatar pra polícia. ' Puck disse rindo

Santana o olhou com desprezo. Antes de responder, Puck a cortou.

'E também porque eu quero ajudar' o garoto de moicano completou 'Eu sei o que tá acontecendo, Kurt me contou. Eu sempre soube, e agora quero ver vocês juntas. '

'Legal que você pense assim Puck' Santana disse sorrindo.

Kurt, Karofsky e Blaine logo chegaram e começaram a ensaiar. Todos ensaiaram até a noitinha.

Santana foi pra casa, descansou, tomou um banho, se arrumou. Quando desceu, Karofsky já estava a sua espera

'Linda, como esperado' Karofsky disse sorrindo pra latina que descendo a escada de sua casa

'Sim. Minha filha é linda' A mãe de Santana completou

'Mãe, por favor, sem esses ataques de família' Santana disse virando os olhos

'Tá bom... Então vão logo! Se não vão se atrasar'

'Ok. Até mais'

'Até mais Sra. Lopez'

Logo depois os dois saíram de casa e foram para o carro

'Ok. Agora eu to estranhando você Karofsky. Você é gay mesmo?' Santana disse baixinho

'Se você não acredita. ' Karofsky disse rindo e pegando uma foto quando entrou no carro com a Latina

'Wow. Quem é esse cara?'

'John. Ele é..meu...'

'Sim. Ele é muito bonito.' Santana o cortou, já entendendo quem era.

'É eu sei.' Karofsky disse sorrindo pra foto

'Bom. Vamos?' Santana disse tentando esconder uma certa vergonha.

'Vamos.'

Santana e Karofsky não conversaram muito no carro em caminho a festa. A latina estava muito nervosa quando chegou em frente a quadra onde ia ser o baile.

'Está pronta?' Karofsky disse quando abriu a porta para descer

'Acho que não.' Santana disse assustada

'ótimo. Então vamos!'

Santana e Karofsky entraram no baile. Todos do Glee club já estavam na pista, dançando. Kurt e Blaine foram os primeiros a falar com o casal

'Nossa, chegou atrasada! Todo mundo já tá aqui!' Kurt foi o primeiro a falar

'Então Satan? Está preparada?' Blaine disse logo depois

'Acho que sim, cadê ela?'

'Ela está linda. Acho que ela foi falar com o Mike.'

Santana não conseguia ver mais nada. Brittany estava com um vestido preto frente única com cabelo preso feito um pequeno topete. Ela estava perfeita.

'Dios mio.' Santana disse em espanhol

'Vai lá. Chegou a hora Santana. '

'Ok.'

Quando Santana foi em direção a Brittany, Artie pediu uma luz ,olhou para a latina e sorriu. Santana parou, e ficou apenas observando o que o garoto ia fazer

'Então gente, eu queria cantar uma musica pra minha namorada. A Brittany' Artie disse pedindo pra que a banda começasse a tocar.

Kurt, Blaine, Karofsky saíram correndo e foram ao encontro de Santana. Ela estava paralisada.

_Love is not a place_  
><em>To come and go as we please<em>  
><em>It's a house we enter in<em>  
><em>Then commit to never leave<em>

Artie pegou na mão de Brittany e continuou cantando

_So lock the door behind you_  
><em>Throw away the key<em>  
><em>We'll work it out together<em>  
><em>Let it bring us to our knees<em>

Brittany sorria e todos já estavam emocionados.

_Love is a shelter_  
><em>In a raging storm<em>  
><em>Love is peace<em>  
><em>In the middle of a war<em>  
><em>And if we try to leave;<em>  
><em>May god send angels to guard the door<em>  
><em>No, love is not a fight<em>  
><em>But it's something worth fighting for<em>

'Ele tá cantando. A minha idéia. Ele..' Santana mal conseguia falar.

_To some love is a word_  
><em>That they can fall into.<em>  
><em>But when they're falling out<em>  
><em>Keeping that word is hard to do<em>

_Love is a shelter_  
><em>In a raging storm<em>  
><em>Love is peace<em>  
><em>In the middle of a war<em>  
><em>And if we try to leave;<em>  
><em>May god send angels to guard the door<em>  
><em>No, love is not a fight<em>  
><em>But it's something worth fighting for<em>

_Artie olhou para cima e acenou. Momentos depois pétalas de rosas caiam em todo o salão. __Todos ficaram impressionados._

Love will come to save us  
>If we'll only call<br>He will ask nothing from us  
>But demand we give our all<p>

I will fight for you  
>Would you fight for me?<br>It's worth fighting for

Todos estavam emocionados. Mr. Schue e até mesmo a Sue estavam emocionados.

'Então Britt. Você aceita?' Artie disse dando outro anel para Brittany. Um mais bonito com um pequeno diamante

'Claro Artie Claro!' Brittany disse dando pulinhos de alegria.

Santana deixou um soluço no ar. Kurt, Blaine e Karofsky não sabiam o que faziam. Como Santana ia reagir. A latina saiu correndo quando viu Artie sorrindo com a Brittany em seu colo.

'HEY SANTANA! ESPERE!' Karofsky disse saindo correndo atrás da latina. Blaine e Kurt foram logo atrás..

Ao sair do baile Santana parou para respirar.

'Calma Santana, voc-'

'Não Karofsky. Ele ganhou. É isso. Acabou.' Santana disse tentando recuperar o fôlego

'Não Santana voc-' Karofsky começou mas Santana logo o cortou

'VOU FAZER O QUE KAROFSKY? ELA ACEITOU. EU NÃO SEI O QUE TÁ ACONTEÇENDO MAS, EU SEI, eu sei que ela me ama. Só não sabia que ela o amava mais.'

'Santana, o que tá acontecendo?' Ela ouviu Brittany dizer. Logo que viu Santana soluçando a loira saiu correndo atrás.

'Nada.'

'Está acontecendo sim!' Karofsky disse

'KAROFSKY PARA!' Santana gritou

'Não Santana. A gente nadou muito pra morrer na praia. Brittany a Santana te ama, e quer que você fique com ela'

'Santana, o que tá acontecendo? Karofsky, voc-'

'Brittany onde você tá?' Artie disse chegando fora do baile

'A AGORA O RODINHAS VEIO ME ENCHER O SACO! É AGORA QUE VOCÊ MORRE' Santana saiu correndo e com certeza ia matar o garoto

'Calma Santana!' Blaine disse e junto com Kurt ajudavam a segurar a latina

'Não Blaine. Ele vai morrer. ' Santana gritou.

'Brittany é melhor a gente ir. ' Artie disse puxando a loira

'Não Artie. Eu quero ouvir. Eu quero ouvir a Santana falar o que você falou. Que ela tá namorando esse menino. E me quer apenas pra sexo. '

Santana ficou parada.

'é isso mesmo que você acha? Que eu te quero apenas pra sexo?' Santana olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Brittany apenas ficou olhando pra latina enquanto chegavam mais pessoas pra ver a discussão

'Voce acha que eu estou namorando o Karofsky? RESPONDE BRITTANY!'

'Eu tenho certeza. ' Brittany disse calmamente

'Brittany. Eu não namoro a Santana, eu estou ajudando ela. ' Karofsky disse tentando acalmar a situação

'É MENTIRA BRITTANY VAMOS EMBORA!'Artie disse tentando a puxar

'ME SOLTA ARTIE. EU QUERO OUVIR. ' Brittany gritou

'Desde o dia que você dispensou a Santana, no corredor. Ela largou do Sam, e foi para um bar. Eu fui atrás dela, e ofereci ajuda para que ela reconquistasse você. 'Karofsky disse e logo viu que a briga já estava sendo vista pelo Glee club inteiro. 'Ela estava arrasada. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão triste na minha vida. Eu tenho certeza que você pensa que estamos namorando, mas não é verdade. Eu estou apenas ajudando ela. '

'EU TENHO CERTEZA! Você com a Santana tomando café ao invés de entrar na escola, no shopping escolhendo o vestido. EU TENHO CERTEZA!' Artie gritou 'Eles estão planejando desde o começo. Brittany ela acha que você é um jogo. Eu não sei o que Karofsky ofereceu, mas Andie antes de sair da escola, falou que Karofsky mandou ela se aproximar de mim pra você ficar com ciúmes. ' Artie entrou na frente de Brittany e gritou

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

'Brittany tente enten-' Karofsky começou tentando explicar

'Você fez isso Santana?' Brittany disse calmamente

Santana estava olhando pra baixo. Ela apenas deixava as lágrimas caírem de seu rosto.

'Me responde. Você fez um acordo com ele? Pra tentar me separar do Artie?'

Santana concordou com a cabeça

'Oh Deus.' Brittany estava impressionada

'Brittany por fav-' Karofsky

'Tá vendo Britt? Ela só quer que continue sendo a cadelinha dela!' Artie disse apontando pra Santana.

'Eu te amo Brittany. E não, não quero que você seja a minha cadela. Eu quero que você' Santana tentava dizer entre os soluços 'Eu quero que você seja a minha namorada. E que foda-se a escola ou qualquer garoto idiota que tente tacar raspadinha na gente. Eu quero ficar com você. Seu namorado tem razão. Eu montei tudo isso. E quando Karofsky me encontrou, ele me ofereceu ajuda para tentar te reconquistar. Seu namorado também tem razão quando ele foi à minha casa falar pra me afastar de você, que ele queria que você fosse esposa dele, e que eu sou uma vadia. Eu posso ser uma vadia pros outros Britt, mas não pra você. Eu suporto tudo de todos Britt. Menos de você. Você pode ficar com Ele. Pode ter certeza que ele nunca vai te amar como eu amo você, mas vou estar lá, na primeira fileira do seu casamento, nos batizados dos seus filhos. Vou estar sempre presente. Como diz na musica: 'eu vou estar esperando por você, quando você estiver pronta pra me amar de novo.'

Santana se virou e foi embora, antes mesmo de ouvir algo de Brittany. Já sem os sapatos e super cansada, entrou em casa e foi para o quarto.

Santana tirou sua roupa e ficou apenas de calcinha e sutiã quando deitou na cama. Ela ficou pensando em como ia pra escola na semana que vem, e como ia sobreviver aos ataques homo fóbicos da escola sozinha. Quando começou a pegar no sono ela sentiu algo quente em sua barriga. Ela colocou a mão e sentiu cabelos entre seus dedos. Quando abriu os olhos, sua boca foi surpreendida por um beijo.

'Mas o que é isso?'

'Fica quieta tá? Só um pouquinho. ' Brittany disse voltando a beijá-la novamente.

Como Brittany entrou? E por que ela tá aqui? Santana queria fazer várias perguntas pra Brittany. Mas estava muito ocupada no momento.

Brittany montou em cima de Santana e a levantou. A latina viu os olhos azuis de Brittany a olharem com desejo. Logo as mãos da loira foram e desabotoaram seu sutiã. Ela fez Santana se levantar pra tirar a calcinha da latina e depois começou a massagear seus seios. Para Santana aquilo era um sonho.

'Britt, por favor. ' Santana tentou esconder um gemido em suas palavras

'Shhh. '

Brittany a deitou e voltou a beijá-la e logo depois desceu até seus seios. Uma de suas mãos desceu e começou a massagear o sexo de Santana que já estava molhada. Brittany já sentia seus dedos encharcados

'Britt, por favor... E-eu..'

'Eu te amo Santana' Brittany sussurrou quando deslizou dois dedos no sexo da latina.

Para Santana, ela tinha morrido e estava no céu. Brittany em cima dela, fazendo amor com ela, a dizendo que a amava. As duas estavam em sincronia enquanto Brittany acariciava seu clitóris, e beijava sua nuca. Quando viu que Santana ia chegar ao orgasmo, Brittany curvou seus dedos e chegou ao seu ponto de maior excitação. Santana gemeu alto, fazendo que a loira ficasse com medo que alguém ouvisse. Momentos depois Santana chegou ao orgasmo e puxou Brittany para um beijo lento.

'O que aconteceu?' Santana disse tentando se recuperar do beijo, do sexo, de tudo.

'Depois que você saiu correndo eu tentei te chamar'

'_Santana espere!' Brittany gritou tentando alcançar a latina_

'_Hey BRITTANY! VOLTE!' Artie gritou indo trás_

'_Você ainda quer ficar com ela?' Artie disse_

'_Ela é minha amiga Artie. Antes de tudo ela sempre esteve ao meu lado.' _

'_ELA NÃO TE AMA! ISSO TUDO É MENTIRA!' Artie gritou. Ele estava cego de ódio 'Como você pode ser tão estúpida! Ela não quer voc-'_

_Brittany ficou parada ali. Junto com Karo, Blaine, Kurt e todos do Glee. A loira jogou o anel no chão e saiu correndo atrás de Santana._

'E como você chegou antes de mim?'

'Karofsky, logo que eu saí correndo, ele pegou o carro e me trouxe aqui'

Santana estava impressionada.

'Eu sempre te amei. E sempre vou te amar Santana. Eu sabia que você estava armando algo, por isso eu não tinha aceitado o pedido de Artie. Eu queria que fosse você que tivesse feito o pedido, que fosse a minha namorada. Mas quando eu vi você e Karofsky conversando eu pensei... '

'Shh...'

'Por favor San. Eu quero ficar com você também... Eu quero ser sua namorada também. Me perdoe'

Santana a puxou para um beijo e logo tirou o sutiã da loira. A latina foi depositando beijos no corpo de Brittany até chegar em seu sexo. Enquanto sua boca arrancava gemidos de Brittany, suas mãos acariciavam os seios enrijecidos. Santana ficou um bom tempo assim até que desceu uma de suas mãos e penetrou Brittany com três dedos com sua boca acariciando o clitóris da loira. Momentos depois Brittany chegou ao orgasmo, gemendo o nome de Santana com sua mão nos cabelos da latina.

Santana subiu depositando beijos pelo corpo de Brittany e a beijou.

'Eu senti sua falta' Brittany disse colocando seu braço por cima do corpo de Santana

'Eu também senti sua falta' Santana respondeu enquanto dava pequenos beijos no pescoço de Brittany.

' E agora?'

'Agora, eu não sei... Você quer ser minha namorada?' Santana disse como um sussurro

Brittany olhou para Santana e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e Santana sorriu. As duas se beijaram e seguiram para o sono, uma entrelaçada na outra.


	8. A Escola

**N/A: Depois de eras sem atualizar aqui o ultimo cap de Segredos. Beijos e queijos pra todo mundo que leu e espero que tenham gostado da fic. **

**Comentem! =]**

* * *

><p>Quando Santana acordou, ela sentiu algo diferente. Um braço em volta de sua cintura e cabelos loiros no seu pescoço. Ela sorriu, lembrando da noite anterior e sentiu sua namorada [é namorada!] acariciar sua barriga.<p>

'Bom dia.' Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da latina

'Bom dia.' Santana disse se virando. Santana acabou ficando em cima de Brittany que sorria

'Bom...eu tenho que ir embora...meus pais devem estar preocupados.' Brittany disse olhando para a latina

'Ok.'

As duas ficaram se olhando por um tempo

'Bom...pra mim ir embora, eu tenho que levantar'

'Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso.' Santana disse sorrindo, se inclinando para beijar a loira.

'Pensei que eu nunca ia conseguir você de volta'

'Você sempre me teve San.'

'Eu te amo'

'Eu também te amo'

'San?'

'Hmm'

'A gente não vai precisar mais fingir pra ninguém né?'

Santana congelou. O baile. Todo mundo tinha visto a briga entre a Santana e o Artie na porta do baile.

'Não Britt. Sem fingimentos. '

'Que bom'

'Eu sei, é ótimo né?'

'Sim. Eu vou amar mostrar pra todo mudo como a minha namorada...' Brittany puxou Santana e sussurrou no seu ouvido ' é gostosa. '

Santana arrepiou, e logo depois voltou a beijar a loira.

Depois de algum tempo entre beijos e chupões, Brittany foi embora. Logo depois a mãe de Santana foi falar com sua filha.

'Acredito que você tenha resolvido o problema não?'

'Sim' Santana disse rindo

'É, porque se não, ia acreditar que aqueles gritos e gemidos que vinham do seu quarto, seria uma espécie de briga ou filme de terror'

Santana ficou em seis tons de vermelho.

'E papa?'

'Ele sabe. Se não sabia, depois de ontem... Já sabe. '

'E o que ele disse?' Santana disse tentando esconder a vergonha.

'Antes de sair para viajar, falou que tudo bem... Ele não pode te despejar. E também ele considera a Brittany como sua própria filha. É melhor ela do que aqueles garotos nojentos que você trazia aqui. '

Santana nunca tinha respirado com tanto alívio em sua vida.

Na segunda feira, a Santana acordou antes mesmo de o relógio tocar e antes de acordar como nos últimos dias. Era 6:20.

Santana tomou um longo banho, colocou sua melhor roupa casual, e passou para pegar Brittany de carro.

'Bom dia amor!'

'Bom dia' Brittany respondeu logo dando um selinho

As duas chegaram à porta da escola. Brittany e Santana entraram com seu velho estilo de dedinhos entrelaçados, mas logo ao entrar no corredor, Santana pegou sua mão e entrelaçou todos os seus dedos com os dedos de Brittany. A loira sorriu quando Santana pegou na sua mão segurando forte.

'Vai dar tudo certo. Eu protejo você.'

Ao andar pela escola, havia muitos olhares, e alguns sussurros. Ela ouviu alguma coisa de lésbica e Brittany sentiu Santana apertando sua mão. A loira sorriu e colocou seu braço por cima do ombro de Santana e foram para a aula. Na hora do intervalo encontraram Karofsky que chegou com duas raspadinhas na mão

'Olha só, se não é as sapatonas da escola?' Karofsky disse com uma voz de desprezo

Santana e Brittany olharam impressionadas. Como Karofsky conseguiu ser falso todo esse tempo?

'Eu não acredito que você vai jogar raspadinha na gente Karo' Santana disse quase inconformada.

'Eu não vou. Eu vim dar essas raspadinhas pra vocês. Tá calor, então passei e comprei. ' Karofsky disse entregando as raspadinhas pras duas garotas

Santana riu. Ela e Brittany tomaram suas raspadinhas e foram para fora. Quando chegou fora do colégio havia uma banda esperando pelas duas.

'A gente achou que seria legal, a Santana cantar aquela musica que ela ia apresentar pra você no dia do baile' Kurt disse falando com Brittany

'Que música?' Brittany disse confusa

Blaine chegou e entregou o microfone para Santana e Puck começou com a bateria. Segundos depois Santana começou a música:

_What day is it and in what month__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive__  
><em>_I can't keep up__  
><em>_And I can't back down__  
><em>_I've been losing so much time__  
><em>  
><em>'Cause it's you and me and all of the people<em>_  
><em>_With nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
><em>

Santana abraçou sua namorada e começou a dançar com ela

_All of the things that I want to say__  
><em>_Just aren't coming out right__  
><em>_I'm tripping in words__  
><em>_You got my head spinning__  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_With nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to prove__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
><em>

Todo o Glee clube já estava presente. Artie chegou com Finn

'Sabe, eu sempre achei que ela nunca foi minha. Desde o começo'

_There's something about you now__  
><em>_I can't quite figure out__  
><em>_Everything she does is beautiful__  
><em>_Everything she does is right_

_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it__  
><em>_And in what month__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive_

Santana tirou uma caixinha do bolso e fez todos ficaram surpresos.

'Você aceita?' Santana disse sussurrando

Brittany estava muito feliz para responder. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e deu sua mão para Santana colocar o anel. Logo depois a loira a puxou para um beijo. Artie ficou triste e Finn percebeu

'Vai ter outra garota Artie.'

'Eu sei. É que ela...ela sempre foi gentil comigo Finn. Mas eu sempre soube, que ela nunca foi minha.'

'Eu sei cara. Eu sei como é.' Finn disse olhando Quinn e Rachel conversando

Santana olhou para Finn e Artie conversando e logo depois indo embora. Santana riu e deu um selinho em sua namorada.

'Quer sair mais cedo hoje?' Santana abraçou Brittany pela cintura fazendo a loira sorrir

'Quero sim...quer ir pra casa, dar uns amassos?' Brittany disse sussurrando para Santana que arrepiou.


End file.
